the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Anarchs
"Rebellion against tyranny is loyalty unto God." Anarchs feel the oppression of the poor, the orphaned, the widowed, the downtrodden... They see society as a lie, and they rebel against it for the hope of a better tomorrow. No matter the odds, Anarchs simply cannot give up the struggle for freedom. Aspect of God: Endower Of Rights. AKA: the Rebels, the Libertines. Anarch Degrees Facts: -Anarchs are the angry rabble-rousers among the Adept Orders, the idealistic rebels who fight against any and all forms of tyranny and injustice. -The supernatural ability that marks the Order of Anarchs is the power to draw upon their anger and righteous fury as a weapon. Anarchs are fueled by their anger, it becomes a force that permeates their bodies and knits them together even after sustaining massive damage. An angry Anarch could charge through a hail of bullets and whatever damage they take would soon suture itself up soon after. -Within the Order of Anarchs, this deep sense of righteous anger is known simply as the Rage. It is like a fire burning deep within them. It can be used constructively, to build up society, or it can be used destructively, to bring tyrants and regimes down to their very knees. -At their best, Anarchs are idealistic warriors who tackle government abuses and tyrants with equal aplomb. At their worst, they are a chaotic rabble of political activists engaged in a shouting match because no one can agree on exactly what to do. -The key to organizing the Anarchs is giving them an enemy. When left to themselves, the various political sects within the Order start to debate and vie with one another. But when presented with a tyrant or series of abuses to address, the various factions of the Anarchs will gladly unite together into a force that must be reckoned with. -Anarchs are big with the youth in any given generation, the idealism and straining against social restraints of young people is often mirrored in the nature of the Order of Anarchs. -Anarchs often crave attention. They live for a cause and they want that cause to be known to everyone. Political movements succeed when they gain enough followers to generate social change. Where Assassins act with stealth, and Kings operate with discretion, Anarchs tend to be out and loud about their actions. -Ideally, Anarchs eschew violence, seeking social justice and peaceful transition through public pressure. But when tyranny reigns, the Anarchs often whip out the large and destructive weapons: cocktails, shotguns, flamethrowers, all sorts of explosive and flashy weaponry. Recently, some of them have been looking into portable EMP devices... -Anarchs are very idealistic. They perform often in Solomon's Porch and are often close friends with the Scholastic Orders. -Anarchs definitely have a running rivalry or'' disagreement'' with the Order of Kings. They see the Kings as representative of the unjust social system they often seek to change or overthrow. While Anarchs will work with Kings sometimes, they keep their distance and will often work to oppose the Kings, even if only to keep them in line. -Anarchs are found the world over, but they are especially prevalent in areas of the world rife with political unrest and oppressive regimes. The Arab Spring, the Eastern Bloc of Europe, North Korea, Central Africa, etc. -Anarchy is related to the concept of Chaos, which makes the Order of Anarchs a sister order to the Order of Mauraders. -When writing or playing as an Anarch, remember that members of this Order will not be welcomed by the Ruling Orders. That kind of dislike can strike at odd times and in many ways. Imagine an Anarch trying to board a plane, only to be 'randomly' selected for special investigation by airport security. Or waking up one morning to find all of their financial accounts chosen by government agencies for an audit? Or worse yet, being placed on the no-fly list for suspected terrorist connections!? -The Order of Crusaders is a variant sister order of the Anarchs that combines righteous fury with holy powers. They have many of the same supernatural abilities as the Anarchs, but they tend to be more religious and dogmatic than the freethinking Anarchs. Utopia: The dream of the Anarchs is of a real-life Utopia, the perfect society, free of oppression and misunderstanding. The dream is a tough one, and more than a few have declared the struggle for Utopia the 'unattainable dream.' Still, the Anarchs persevere, for perhaps the realization of paradise is found in the struggle itself and society is made better by their struggles. Anarchs dream of Utopia, and while it often takes on a different appearance for each of them, they collectively yearn for it nonetheless. Grassroots Organizations: Anarchs make use of existing grassroots organizations and social movements, using the momentum of others to propel their own objectives. Anarchs are also heavily involved in politics and can be found among the armies of pollsters, analysts and other experts employed by politicians or political organizations. Modern media is another area of interest for the Anarchs. While they have been miffed recently by the Order of Heralds, the masters of media so to speak, for intruding on their turf, the Anarchs have quickly learned to use media for their own purposes, making overtures to the Heralds to smooth over relations and win the Anarchs some politically potent allies. Freedom Fighter... Or Terrorist?: When rebelling against the established system takes on a more martial nature, the difference between a freedom fighter and a terrorist is a fine one. The Order of Anarchs must learn to tread this line often. Sadly, many Anarchs have fallen into the black depths of terrorism and more than one Rebel populates the various terror networks of the modern world. Anarchs who have thrown in their lots with paramilitary terrorist groups are frequent enemies of the Militant Orders. Factions: There are simply too many Factions among the Order of Anarchs to count them all adequately. Anarchs often split into various Factions for the most meager of reasons, such slight deviations in political principle or personal belief. Still, there are some 'larger' Factions among the Order that stand out of the rabble crowd. -Anarchists = The modern Order is named after these guys. Anarchists believe all form of government is wrong and that everything should be privatized or made voluntary. -Constitutionalists = These Anarchs tend to be uber-patriots who ferociously adhere to the founding constitutions of their country. Any deviation from the constitution will draw their ire. -Minarchists = Minarchists believe that personal freedom waxes and wanes in direct relation to the power of big government. As such, they believe government must constantly be kept in check, to remain as small in power as possible so that citizens are left free to live their lives. -Social Justice Warriors = A more recent re-naming of the Equalists. -Equalists = Equalists fight for equality in all things. They believe people should be free to choose their own path in life, choosing both their own gender, sexuality, etc. -Socialists = Socialists believe that personal property leads to greed and that the rich always subvert society. For all people to be free, all property must be communal, with the least well-off like the poor and old taken care of. -Flash Mob = This recent Faction specializes in organizing flash mobs for a variety of purposes. -Separatists = Separatists are Anarchs who push to see 'occupied' groups or lands receive their independence. Hawaii, Native American Peoples, Nova Scotia, Scotland, Tibet, etc. -Independents = Sovereign citizens and the kind of people who live in bunkers out in the middle of nowhere are what most Adepts picture when thinking of the Independents. Sometimes this is a fair characterization, while other times it is not. Independents, at their core, simply want to live as free and apart from society as possible. They are a Sect of rugged individualists. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor -Anarchy on Wikipedia -http://marvel.com/universe/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson) -http://marvel.wikia.com/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson) -https://www.youtube.com/user/thejuicemedia -https://www.youtube.com/user/TheYoungTurks -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EQlIzPowM -http://www.biography.com/people/william-wallace-9522479 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112573/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0434409/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0232500/Category:Liberty